I'll See You, Love
by tiedyedseashells
Summary: Gray pays a visit to Claire, and thinks back to all the times they spent together, what was, and what could have been.


I'll See You, Love

Gray pays Claire a visit, and thinks back to all the times they spent together, what was, and what could have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

-

I sometimes wonder if I made a mistake.

Loving you, it was one of the most painful things I've ever had to go through.

But I know, that if I had the chance to do it all again, I definitely would.

I guess it's just one of the downfalls of ever having fallen for you.

-

I remember clearly, it was the 3rd of spring when you first visited the Blacksmith's.

I don't know why, but I instantly took a liking to you.

Maybe it was your beautiful light blue eyes, or your soft blonde hair.

Or perhaps it was your voice.

When you introduced yourself, I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe it was how you caught me smiling.

And maybe it was how I expected you to be creeped out, and to never return to the Blacksmith's.

But then you did the unthinkable.

You smiled back.

Maybe it was how you laughed when I blushed and ducked under my cap that made me get up and introduce myself.

Perhaps it was all those things, and the fact that my heart wouldn't stop going a hundred miles a minute that made me ask you to dinner.

And maybe, it was the fact that you said yes that made me fall head over heels for you.

-

It's been two years since… Since.

Even after two years, I still miss you.

Huh, from the way I'm talking, you'd think I was some lovesick teenager who fell in love with some girl who was too good for him.

Well, I was.

I still am.

-

Dinner went well.

We became friends, and you visited the Blacksmith's almost everyday.

Then the Goddess Festival came around.

Obviously, I asked you to be my date.

I hadn't expected you to say yes, but then again, you always did things that surprised me.

When I came to pick you up, Goddess, you looked gorgeous.

I still remember walking with you to the Town Square, us talking from just about anything to everything.

And from the short way from your house to the Town Square, there was only one thought running through my head the whole time.

"…_I think I love you."_

-

I'm here again.

I've come everyday for the past two years, even if it was raining, or a storm was raging.

Why?

Because I know how much it'd mean to you if you knew.

I walk up to the area next to the church and sit down on the cold, hard ground.

I look at you.

And I smile.

For some reason beyond me, I always smiled when I looked at you.

"Hey you."

-

I remember it was Fall when we went up to Mother's Hill.

We sat facing the lake, talking about whatever came to mind.

Then, you started asking about my childhood.

"What's your family like Gray? Are they nice people?"

"No way. They're like a nightmare. I hate them."

"…Really?"

"They ruined my childhood. They ruined everything. I never want to see them again."

"…Do you… Really feel that way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"…I think that's horrible."

"…What?"

"I know I have no right to judge or anything, but…"

"…Go on."

"Look, I never had much of a family. My parents died when I was little, and my brother passed away when I was a teenager."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Listen Gray. You should cherish your family while you still have them. Every moment is precious. You still have your family. Go to them. Make up for your mistakes."

"…Yeah. I will."

I didn't know it then, but you saved me, you saved my family, and you saved my life.

-

I place a bunch of Pink Cat Flowers in front of you.

And I start telling you about my day.

It's always the same thing, but it makes me smile, and I know it would make you smile too.

I look at the ring on my finger, and take it off to look at the words carefully engraved on the inside of it.

_I Will Always Love You._

-

It was the Full Moon Festival, and I was at Mother's Hill.

But I wasn't alone this year.

This year, you were next to me, holding my hand.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you walk up the hill.

You looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on you, and I thought, 'Goddess, she's absolutely beautiful.'

I remember walking you home and standing at your door, where I got down on one knee.

And asked you to marry me.

You said yes.

-

"I miss you, you know?" I say to you, as if you're in front of me.

But all I see is the grave that you're in.

Hugging my knees, I trace your name that's engraved on your grave.

I ramble on about how Mary started dating Harris, and just little things that I know you would love to know.

I notice how there are flowers besides the ones I brought placed in front of you.

After all, everyone always loved you.

-

The wedding went off without a hitch, and we were 3 months into our marriage.

You were working on the farm, when suddenly…

You just fainted.

I rushed you to the hospital, and Trent…

Told me…

That you…

Were going to die.

-

"The house is quiet without you, Claire," I mumble quietly, pulling my knees close to my body.

In fact, everywhere is quiet without you.

Wherever I go, there's something missing.

You know how people say you need to have a happy place?

My happy place was always when I was with you.

-

You stayed with me for one whole season before…

Going.

I remember the events of the day clearly.

All the people you loved, and who loved you were in the room, surrounding you.

Just like how I knew you would want it.

We all knew when you were about to… Go.

One by one, we all went in to say goodbye to you.

But not me.

I didn't say goodbye.

I was the last one to go in.

I sat down on the seat next to your bed, and taking your hand in mine, I looked at you, and once again, smiled.

"Gray…"

"Claire, you know I love you, don't you?"

"…Of course I do," you smiled at me.

"I love you too, you know," you said to me, taking my hat off and running your hand through my hair.

Looking at your face, I took in your features, your beautiful, beautiful features.

"It's going to be okay when I'm gone. Be strong Gray. Don't be afraid to move on."

I never did move on.

"I will always, always love you, Gray."

"I'll always love you too."

"Take care of yourself, babe. I love you so much. But you have to live your life, and I'll be watching over you, wherever you are."

"I'll never forget you, Claire."

"I'm not going to say goodbye, okay? Because this isn't goodbye," I say to you, choking back tears.

I had to be strong.

I wanted you to see me smiling at you when you… Went.

I wanted you to know it was okay to go.

"Instead, I'm going to say I'll see you, because I will," I say to you, holding your hands tightly.

"Okay. I'll see you too, Gray," you say to me, a smile playing at your lips.

"It's okay to go babe. I'll be by your side. I'll always be by your side. You can go now."

I cannot cry.

I have to be strong.

"I love you Gray."

"I know. I love you too Claire. I will always love you."

"I'll see you, Gray, I'll see you," you say, as you close your eyes.

And I know you're ready to go.

"I'll see you too Claire," I say as all the machines start going crazy.

Trent and Elli rush in, but I signal to them to stay outside.

"I'll see you, love."

And suddenly, everything's quiet.

You've gone.

-

"You still look just at beautiful," I say to you, half joking and meaning it at the same time.

A water drop falls onto the ground, but for once, it's not my tears.

It's raining.

-

When you left, it started pouring.

I ran all the way to Mother's Hill, where we had so many memories together.

And I cried my heart out.

I cried for you, I cried for me, I cried for us.

I cried for what was, what wasn't and what could have been.

I cried and cried and cried for what must have been hours.

I cried by myself, or so I thought.

Everyone else cried that night too.

I wasn't the only one who lost someone they loved.

Walking to the Clinic, I opened the door to see the whole town gathered, everyone crying for you.

For losing such a great friend, such a wonderful farmer, such an amazing person, such an incredible wife.

And together, with the comfort that I was not the only one who had suffered a loss, we all cried.

-

The rain gets heavier and heavier, and I sit there.

It doesn't matter.

You matter.

I look at my watch.

6.30.

The exact same time you were buried.

-

The funeral was held 3 days after you left.

Everyone cried, holding hands, we all went up to say something about you.

When it came to my turn, I walked up, and choking back tears, I tried to say something.

But no words came out.

Then, I looked at my wedding band.

And I felt you there with us.

"Claire… She was a wonderful person. I loved her with my whole heart, more than I ever loved anyone before. Claire, she changed my life. She changed me, made me a better person. I'll always, always love her, and I'll never forget her."

"She saved my life."

-

You did, you know?

You saved my life.

You taught me how to show compassion, how to express emotions, but most of all, you taught me how to love.

"I have to go now babe. I'll see you, yeah?"

And I walk off, knowing you'll always be with me.

I'll never say goodbye, because it's not.

It's never goodbye, because I know I'll see you again.

So I'll say I'll see you instead.

"I'll see you, love."

-

A/N: That was long! Thank you for reading it! :D Please do not flame, it's my second fanfic. I didn't think it was that great, but I decided to upload it anyway. Please comment!(: Be nice!


End file.
